<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emma by AgeGapLover89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314881">Emma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeGapLover89/pseuds/AgeGapLover89'>AgeGapLover89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Céline Dion - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Mother and Daughter, Real people, age gap, birth family, switched at birth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeGapLover89/pseuds/AgeGapLover89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celine Dion and Rene Angelil left a hospital 16 years ago devastated as they were told their only daughter had passed. They lived with hearts broken till one phone call - one meeting changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a real person fanfiction thus there is NO SMUT included in this work. I hope you all enjoy this story and it touches your heart the way it is touching mine as I write it. I would love any and all feedback.</p><p>Besos,<br/>Mrs.Rolland</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If I’d had any idea she was alive Renee…I would have searched to the ends of the earth...” Her voice caught in her throat as her hand flew up to cover her mouth and muffle a sob.<br/>
“I know mon amour, I know…” He whispered, both hands on her shoulders from behind as he leaned forward to press a kiss into her hair before resting his forehead against the back of her expertly styled hair – his own heart breaking at the impossible news they had just received, but he knew he had to be strong for the woman in front of him.<br/>
“10 minutes to show time!” The loud voice of an unknowing staff member filled the room, breaking through the silence of their emotion “Celine do you need any final touch ups? Last call till intermission ma’am.”<br/>
“I think we are all set in here Angelique.” Renee answered for the blonde who couldn’t quite find her voice in time.<br/>
Angelique smiled with a nod; Renee returned the smile with a small one of his own before the door was shut.<br/>
“Are you sure you can do this tonight?” He asked his wife gently, rubbing her shoulders lightly.<br/>
“Do I have a choice?” She laughed humorlessly, dabbing with a tissue at the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup “there are twenty-five hundred people waiting – excited – in that auditorium…I can’t just not show up. You know that.”<br/>
He simply nodded. She was , of course, right – it wasn’t their moral standard to unexpectedly cancel unless she were extremely ill. It was unfair to the fans who had traveled and spent their hard earned money – some even sacrificing other things, simply to make a dream of their own or of another come true. Celine wouldn’t cancel the show, it wasn’t the right call. If anything  the work was a welcomed distraction though he knew her eyes would be searching the crowd franticly for her the whole time – his would too. How could they not?<br/>
How could their hearts not both rapidly beat in anticipation of after the show when she would be brought in expecting to receive an autograph but instead would be given much more?<br/>
It was overwhelming.<br/>
“5 minutes! Time to get to your spot Celine.” Angeliques voice called out as the door was opened again.<br/>
“Duty calls.” The blonde whispered with a broken smile to her husband, leaning up to give him a light kiss on the lips, a hand on his cheek a moment as her eyes searched his “ I couldn’t do this without you, you know that right?”<br/>
“You won’t ever have to.” He assured her with another kiss before letting her walk away; he watched her – the steps she took slower, weightier than usual – each movement showing that tonight she carried more than a song, she carried the knowledge that her child was alive and she was here and after tonight things would never be the same again.<br/>
She arrived to her spot behind the large curtain, she gave small weak smiles to everyone who greeted her; it was impossible for them not to notice that the usual light in her eyes was a bit dimmer, her natural talkativeness quieted but no one dared to ask – for such a changed to have occurred there must have been an event of gravity and to be quite honest, it wasn’t their business to know. Out of respect, they all carried on as usual.</p><p>The songstress’s fingers played at the details of her dress nervously, she could hear the crowd becoming excited – swelling with anticipation. The countdown was starting in her in-ears and she took a deep breath, steadying herself. As the curtain began to rise she painted on a bright, camera ready smile.<br/>
It was time.<br/>
“How’s everybody doing tonight?!” She yelled and the crowd roared in delight “I see you girlfriend! Hey all of you in the balcony!”<br/>
It was a finely tailored act as she performed with excellence for her fans, they each felt seen and like they were truly there ‘with her’, not just a face in a crowd of thousands. Each person went through a myriad of emotions – excited squeals, joyous laughs as they danced their hearts out and eyes brimming with tears that spilled over as they were moved by melodies and the almost supernaturally soaring voice without flaw that filled the room made just for her. She was electric and calm all at once. She was a force and not one soul would ever forget that night.<br/>
Including Celine.<br/>
She had pushed the thought of ‘her’ to the back of her mind but each time her eyes would fall on a teenage girl who even slightly resembled she or Renee or one of their other children, hear heart would drop into her stomach almost causing her to lose the breath she desperately needed to hit the notes that were necessary to meeting the expectation of the crowd before her. She closed her eyes often to focus back on the music, the sound – on her job.<br/>
Renee watched her in awe and sorrow – she was so strong. Stronger than anyone should ever have to be ; this was unfair, it was tragic. But it was their new reality and carry on they must. He crossed himself at least twenty times praying for her to be upheld by the hand of God to get through this show and what would come after.<br/>
The curtain closed and the singer instantly walked past the crew, the band and dancers straight to her dressing room where she all but collapsed on the couch where she was instantly swarmed by makeup artists and hair stylists to prepare her for the VIP meet and greet that followed each show. She sipped on water and focused on her breathing, trying not to be dizzy from the emotion swirling around her.<br/>
“I want the girl named Emma to come in last – nonnegotiable.” Renee said sternly to the staff member in charge of the meet and greet, she nodded her head in understanding “give us a moment?”<br/>
Each member of the team looked at him then each other confused but without question they all left the room, he sat in front of his love and took both of her hands in his own.<br/>
“ Her name is Emma…” He swallowed thickly, speaking her name made it all so painfully real as was confirmed by Celine’s eyes falling shut as she took in a trembling breath to gather herself before their eyes met again “ She will come in last with her…mother….that is when we will meet her and tell her…okay?”<br/>
She nodded, speaking would bring tears and tears would destroy whom she needed to be for the first 8 fans who were ready to meet a beaming, uncrushed by the cares of life Celine Dion. Rene gave her one last smile before kissing the hands he held softly, lingering a moment.<br/>
“Bring them in.” He called to the meet and greet manager who had stood outside the door awaiting the word.<br/>
Soon people were being herded in like cattle, most in tears and all shaking with nerves and disbelief they were meeting the kind diva in person. She did her best to sign each item they brought, give gentle hugs and take all the pictures they wanted. It was exhausting to keep up the front of being carefree, but she did it with deep breaths and glances of support from her husband who stood nearby.<br/>
“Alright Celine here is our last lucky girl and her mom Rosalie…” Carried quipped innocently bringing in a 16 year old girl who looked nervous to say the least, clutching a vinyl version of one of the singer’s record “ This is Emma.”<br/>
And just like that the world stopped, 48-year old’s legs suddenly felt weak and her heart was pounding against her chest. Words were alluding her as her eyes took in the child before her. Her hair was a bit blonder than her son’s but just as thick, long down to the middle of her back in perfect waves. Her eyes were the most brilliant blue that woman had ever seen; her frame was slender and petite. She was gorgeous.<br/>
Celine had to physically restrain herself from sweeping the girl up in her arms – it would be to much to soon. Her eyes lifted to the woman who had raised her and she felt instant rage and jealousy. It wasn’t this woman’s fault, she shouldn’t be angry at her but she just couldn’t help it. Not right now anyways.<br/>
Rene quietly had asked the room to be cleared, to the bewilderment of the staff, until it was just the four of them.<br/>
“Why don’t we sit down?” Celine spoke up softly gesturing towards the two couches with a beautiful coffee table between them.<br/>
“Okay…” The teenager replied, the sound of her voice causing a surge of love to swell up within the French-Canadian.<br/>
Renee and Celine sat on one couch, Rosalie and Emma on the other.<br/>
Silence filled the room.<br/>
Nothing but silence.<br/>
But soon that would all change – as quick as 1…2…3….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet and Grieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We dive deeper into this tragic reunion. Get the tissues ready.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to those who are reading - I hope you’re enjoying this story and I welcome any and all feedback.</p><p>Besos,<br/>Mrs.Rolland</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the teen sat on the chic, white couch she felt unnerved by the silence around her – something felt off. She had watched the others who had been scheduled to meet with Celine go in and out of the room within 5 minutes or less, none were invited for a private sit down. Maybe it was because she was last? Perhaps they always gave a little special treatment to the last guest due to there being no one else waiting for their turn to be seen?</p><p>She couldn’t quite figure out the why, but she also wasn’t going to question it, this was an incredible opportunity for her, and she wouldn’t fuck it up.</p><p>“I actually have a music blog…” Emma spoke up finally, breaking the heavy silence between the four of them “ I write about iconic music…mostly from the early 2000’s back all the way to the 30’s…” She explained swallowing nervously, eye not lifting to meet the singer and her husband whose own eyes were glued on her – hanging on to every word she said like it was Gospel.</p><p>“I just think music now is…” She lifted her gaze to the ceiling looking around as if to search for the proper term then nodded lightly to herself settling on the right one “ soulless…just airy and more an aesthetic just to sell versus true art to share with the world and to see them moved by whether that’s with a fun upbeat ‘ I Want To Dance with Somebody ‘ vibe from Whitney or not being able to stop the tears from “ Unchained Melody” pouring out of your car speakers on a starry, summer night, I mean you could’ve never been in love but a song like that?” She shook her head in awe of the idea of the lyrics and sound she described “it makes you feel like you know what love is…you get it….you know?”</p><p>Aqua blue eyes met the two brown sets fixed on her, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as they set silent – casting glances at one another. Shit. Did she sound like an idiot? Had she shared to much? What were they thinking?</p><p>‘Say something damnit!’ She thought to herself franticly.</p><p>“ My music blog is called ‘ My Vinyl Vice’ …” Emma decided someone need to speak so it might as well be her, she took the vinyl record of Celine’s that was in her hold and put it onto the table, sliding it nearer the star slowly “ I not only talk about music but collect record versions of iconic albums from legendary singers and artists and try to have them autographed if possible before they’re framed on my wall…they’re all so special to me and my followers love to see them on the blog.”</p><p>Did that sound pretentious? She hoped not.</p><p>“Would you mind signing it for me?” The young woman asked timidly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and looking to the older woman for an answer.</p><p>Celine looked down at the vinyl as she took in the girl’s words – her daughter’s words. Emma loved music, of course she did, it was in her DNA – and not just from Celine, the entire Dion family was musically gifted and had a lean for the arts. Could she sing? Did she play? Those were the initial questions that led to deeper, more painful ones like: Were there piano recitals she hadn’t attended? Solos in school plays she had never heard? How many entries on that blog that she had never read one word of ? She felt sick to her stomach. This was too much.</p><p>“ I mean you don’t have to…I just…they said out in the hall we could bring in something for you to sign but you def don’t have to if it’s weird…I don’t know …sorry…” Emma broke into her thoughts talking fast, embarrassed as she began to pull the vinyl off of the table.</p><p>“No.” Celine’s hand fell over top of Emma’s, stopping her grab and causing her words to cease as their eyes met and they shared the moment of closeness “ I would love too, I’m sorry, I’m just…very tired from tonight’s show and meeting everyone…my mind isn’t clear…it would be my honor.” She explained waving her hand around conversationally a bit before picking up the vinyl and turning it over in her hands with a soft smile “I loved making this album, so much love for these songs and their writers.”</p><p>Emma’s heart leapt at the conversation – who got to have a conversation like this with an icon like Celine Dion? Very few people and most reporters like Oprah or Barbra Walters, not a teenage blogger like Emma. This was a moment.</p><p>“Here’s a sharpie.” The teen said quickly, pulling one easily from her coat pocket.</p><p>“Prepared huh?” Celine chuckled a bit at the girl’s eagerness and preparation whilst simultaneously hold back tears.</p><p>The older woman gently took the sharpie, taking off the lid and fastening it to the back of the pen before beginning to write – pausing – what does one autograph to a child they thought dead? A child lost to them for sixteen years.</p><p>She began to write in slick, smooth, well-practiced cursive on the cover of the vinyl, taking care not to cover her face or the album’s name. She leaned over it a bit to blow softly on the ink to ensure it dried perfectly without smudging.</p><p>The way Emma smiled as the vinyl was handed back made Celine weak with love, it was the same held back grin of excitement her oldest son possessed – always trying to not show how elated he was till he couldn’t any more and a white, beaming smile broke through with a little chuckle of shyness.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Dion.” The blonde looked up at the singer appreciably before inhaling deeply then exhaling long, looking over at her mother who had an emotion she could not quite read – maybe she was overwhelmed by meeting the singer too. Who knew?</p><p>“Emma…you don’t need to call me Mrs. Dion…I’m..” Celine shook her head at the term – a term for strangers, not a mother and daughter “Emma I , well Rene and your mother and I , need to tell you something…this meeting was not just for …signing albums.”</p><p>Emma raised a brow curiously at the woman in front of her.</p><p>“Um okay…” She mumbled in confusion “what’s going on?” Her eyes went over to her mother whose eyes were pooling with tears, looking down at the both hands in her lap before looking back at Celine and Rene who were looking at each other, attempting to figure out how to move forward.</p><p>“What is going on?” Emma asked again a bit firmer, fear beginning to lace around her chest and through her mind.</p><p>“Emma you know I love you right?” Rosalie started, turning to take her daughters hands in her own as Emma nodded in confirmation “You are my everything.”</p><p>The sorrow in her voice was like a knife through each soul present, the married couple lacing their fingers together in support of one another and stability in the quickly developing shakiness of everyone’s state of emotion.</p><p>“And nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that.” Rosalie declared as a soft cry fell from her lips.</p><p>“Mom what is going on…please tell me…” Emma begged, tears of her own springing to her eyes – this wasn’t like Rosalie, she was a warm woman but never open with emotions like this, something was terribly wrong “Mom please.”</p><p>“It seems there was a mix up at the hospital the day I took you home….” She began, in disbelief of her own words “My baby was placed in the wrong crib after she was taken from me and you were put in her place – that night my birth daughter passed away.”</p><p>Her words stopped as a long unknown grief passed over her, a hand flying up to cover her face as she wept. No one said anything. Celine turned her face away; she knew the pain of losing children after multiple miscarriages and believing for over a decade Emma to be lost to the grave. It was a heartache like no other.</p><p>“ But you were in her crib and so they brought you to me and I had been on so many pain killers for labor I didn’t question if you were mine or not and your father…her father….was a handsome, blonde and blue eyed white man so I thought you had taken after your daddy but…” Rosalie shook her head in disbelief, breathing sharply through her tears “ but you weren’t mine….there was a mix up you were…”</p><p>Emma sat in utter shock, tears spilling down ivory cheeks as her world collapsed around her, all she knew as solid becoming shifting sand and confusion.</p><p>“I was what?” She finally found her voice to ask, high pitched and broken.</p><p>“Hers.” The answer came point blank as she looked into her assumed daughters eyes before turning to look at the woman who sat across from them then back at Emma, tilting her head in sorrow as she looked over the girls stricken face “Celine is your birth mother and Renee is your father.”</p><p>Emma swore her legs would’ve collapsed under her at the news had she not been sitting, she gripped the edges of the couch, her head spinning.</p><p>How could this be real?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>